


Our Park

by cubhyunjae



Category: VAV (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jacob and Geumhyuk finally confess, Jacob is Oblivious, M/M, Sequel, They're inseparable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: The sequel to Finally Found You where Geumhyuk plans out an elaborate date to ask Jacob out.
Relationships: Choi Chunghyeop | Baron/Jang Wooyoung | Ace/Park Heejun | Ziu, Jang Peng | Jacob/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van, Kim Hosung | Lou/No Yoonho | Ayno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Our Park

Ever since Jacob and Geumhyuk reunited, they’ve been connected at the hip. Yoonho and Hosung weren’t sure if they even went one full day without seeing each other. The two always sit and talk about their past with the boys further proving that they’re head over heels for one another. Everyone can clearly see that they’re in a relationship, except for them. 

“What do you mean Hyuk hyung isn’t your boyfriend?” Heejun asks, arms folded over his chest in disbelief. 

“I mean,” Jacob starts before taking a sip of his smoothie, “that Geumhyuk and I aren’t dating.” 

“That’s bullshit!” Wooyoung pipes up, wiping his mouth of burger grease, “The way you two look at each other says otherwise!” 

“Well no matter what our looks say, we aren’t dating,” Jacob shakes his head and throws his burger wrapper away. 

“Has he taken you on that date yet?” Chunghyeop takes everyone’s trash and throws it away. 

“No. His boss has been overworking him like crazy so he barely gets any time off. They’re apparently working on a business deal with a company in China,” Jacob frowns and looks down at his phone to see a text from Geumhyuk. 

‘Hyukkie Hyung <3 :  
hi cobi! do you wanna stay over tonight? we can order cheap takeout and watch shitty dramas.’

‘cobi baby <3 :  
When have I ever passed on an opportunity like that?’

‘Hyukkie Hyung <3 :   
great!! i’ll pick you up. i love you!’

Jacob blushes and slides his phone in his pocket before looking up at Wooyoung, Chunghyeop, and Heejun and scoffing seeing their faces, “We aren’t dating!” the China native whines. 

“Oh yeah, cause I also casually make out with my best friend,” Heejun rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“That’s how we all started dating Heejun, please shut up,” Chunghyeop pinches the bridge of his nose as Jacob finishes his smoothie, “Listen I’m just saying, you both are head over heels in love and it’s obvious.” 

“IT IS NOT!” Jacob screeches before being flicked in the ear by Wooyoung. 

“It is bub, I’m sorry to tell you,” Wooyoung smiles at Jacob who blushes and hides his face, “Why is it a big deal?” 

“What if he’s just taking me on a date because I asked him to when I was younger? What if he actually doesn’t like me and is only spending time with me like this because of us being old best friends? What if he doesn’t like me?” Jacob’s eyes widen before he’s suddenly tugging at the holes in his jeans. 

“Jacob, what in the sam hell are you talking about? Geumhyuk? Not liking you? You must have gotten brain damage when you fell off those monkey bars,” Heejun shakes his head and flicks Jacob’s forehead. 

“Heejun! You fucking dick!” Jacob whines and rubs his forehead where Heejun flicked him, “What does that even mean?” Jacob looks at Chunghyeop while frowning and rubbing his forehead. 

“He means that you’re blind bub. Geumhyuk not liking you is just kind of nonsensical on your part,” Chunghyeop smiles softly before standing up and sighing, “We should head to Hosung’s.”

Jacob looks at his phone and nods his head before leaving a tip on the table for the four of them. Heejun stands up with Wooyoung and holds his hand, Chunghyeop holding Wooyoung’s other hand as they walk out of the cafe. Jacob frowns slightly seeing the three, but shrugs and walks with them to his house. Jacob hums softly and makes small talk with the three boys next to him. Jacob walks up to his and Hosung’s house and opens the door before kicking his shoes off then walking inside. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Jacob shouts and laughs hearing a loud thud come from Hosung’s room. 

Hosung runs out of the bedroom and wraps his arms around Jacob’s waist happily. Jacob grins and hugs Hosung back as he buries his head in Hosung’s neck. Yoonho walks out of the bedroom and scoffs seeing his fiance holding Jacob like that. 

“And I wasn’t invited because?” Yoonho asks in fake hurt until Jacob pulls Yoonho close into the hug, “Why is he sad? What the hell did you three do?” Yoonho glares at Heejun, Chunghyeop, and Wooyoung while holding Jacob and Hosung. 

“He thinks that Geumhyuk doesn’t actually like him,” Heejun plops onto the couch and hums softly. 

“What do you mean?” Hosung asks as the hug separates leaving Jacob with a small pout and him walking to his room. 

“He means that Jacob thinks Geumhyuk is only taking him on the date because he made Geumhyuk promise him all those years ago,” Wooyoung sits in Heejun’s lap while cuddling into his boyfriend. 

“That’s nonsense though. There’s got to be a different reason,” Hosung mumbles the last sentence to himself as he walks into Jacob’s room, “Cobi, talk to me,” Hosung sits on Jacob’s bed beside him. 

“He’s been ignoring me more. We usually have lunch together on his lunch breaks and he hasn’t been going on lunch breaks with me anymore. I may have spotted him with a girl one time,” Jacob leans into Hosung who frowns at Jacob’s words and holds the older close. 

“Why didn’t you tell me bub?” Hosung rubs Jacob’s back while holding him tightly and humming a song to calm Jacob down. 

“Cause it’s stupid. I know he’s not dating her,” Jacob frowns and looks at Hosung who smiles and plays with Jacob’s hair. 

“How are you so confident in that?” Hosung chuckles as he hears his front door opening, meaning that Geumhyuk was probably there. 

“Cause she’s lesbian and has a wife,” Jacob blushes and looks away as Hosung laughs loudly, “See! I told you it was stupid!” 

“Jacob you’re such a dork. Now hurry up, your boyfriend is impatient,” Hosung smirks and leaves quickly. 

“HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!” Jacob screams and shakes his head as he turns around to get a bag ready to spend the night at Geumhyuk’s. 

Jacob hums and wiggles his butt as he packs a bag happily. Jacob stands up and slips his backpack strap over his shoulder before turning around to look at his door. Jacob screams when he sees Geumhyuk leaning against his door frame. Jacob walks over and hugs the older happily and buries his head in his neck. 

“Hi Cobi,” Geumhyuk hums and hugs him tightly before running his fingers down Jacob’s back. 

Jacob blushes and pushes off of Geumhyuk before dragging the older out to the living room to put his shoes on. 

“Bye Jacobi! We’ll see you tomorrow!” Hosung smiles and waves at Jacob and Geumhyuk as the two leave the apartment. 

“You got off of work early,” Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk who nods his head and smiles softly. 

“They let me go home early since I worked ahead a little bit,” Geumhyuk opens the trunk of his car for Jacob to set his bag in. 

“Oh that’s nice,” Jacob smiles and sets his backpack in the trunk before closing it and getting in the passenger seat of the car. 

Geumhyuk gets in the car and grabs Jacob’s hand before pulling out of the driveway and driving away from the direction of his home. Jacob looks at Geumhyuk quizzically before shrugging and connecting his phone to the aux and playing some music. Geumhyuk smiles brightly over at the younger and squeezes his hand. 

“Pay attention to the road mister!” Jacob shakes his head and looks over at the older then smiles brightly at him. 

“I am!” Geumhyuk laughs and laces his fingers with Jacob’s before sneaking a glance at the younger who stares outside at the buildings that pass by. 

Jacob rolls the windows down and smiles as the wind hits his face. He watches the scenery change as they get further from Jacob’s house and even further from Geumhyuk’s. 

“Geumhyuk? Where are we going?” Jacob asks as he looks over at Geumhyuk who just smiles. 

“It’s a surprise,” Geumhyuk smiles brightly at Jacob and turns onto an expressway before squeezing Jacob’s hand. 

Jacob blushes lightly and holds Geumhyuk’s hand as he looks at the cars passing by on the other side of the expressway. The sun was still high considering it was only two in the afternoon. Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk confused as they get off on the exit for the airport. Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk who smirks and shakes his head. Jacob pouts and looks out the window as Geumhyuk pulls into the overnight parking lot after grabbing a ticket from the booth . 

“Come on babe, we don’t have all day. Our plane leaves in an hour,” Geumhyuk chuckles softly as he gets out of the car with Jacob. 

The two walk to the trunk of Geumhyuk’s car and grab their respective bags before closing it and locking the car. Geumhyuk walks hand in hand with Jacob inside the airport while smiling brightly. Jacob shakes his head in confusion, still unsure of what Geumhyuk has planned for the two. Jacob walks over to the airport check in with Geumhyuk. Geumhyuk pulls his phone and wallet out then begins to put things into the kiosk while smiling. Jacob hums softly as he watches his best friend. Jacob grins and grabs their boarding passes before taking the younger to security. 

“Are you ever going to tell me where we’re going? Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Jacob asks while holding Geumhyuk’s hand as they stand in line for security checks. 

“No I’m not telling you. Do you know what the definition of a surprise is?” Geumhyuk chuckles and shakes his head while looking over at Jacob, “I told you I worked ahead,” Geumhyuk smirks as Jacob punches his arm. 

“How long have you had this planned you ass?” Jacob gawks at the older’s ability to keep quiet, “Lee Geumhyuk I’m going to end your bloodline.” 

“Baby my bloodline ends with me. I’m gay,” Geumhyuk chuckles and kisses Jacob’s cheek before stepping up to the female who is checking IDs and boarding passes. 

Jacob spews out a slew of curses as he fishes his wallet from his back pocket. Geumhyuk smiles and hands his boarding pass and ID to the security guard. She smiles at Geumhyuk and stamps his boarding pass before letting him pass through. Jacob hands the woman his ID and boarding pass nervously. She smiles at Jacob and nods to him as she hands his ID and boarding pass back after she stamps it. Jacob quickly puts his boarding pass and ID in his wallet before taking his shoes off and places them in a bin. Jacob looks up to see Geumhyuk already on the other side of the metal detector. Jacob deadpans at the older who winks and waves. Jacob huffs and sets his things in the bins like he’s instructed before walking into the metal detector. Once he passes with no problems he walks out on the other side and grabs his things from his bins. He quickly puts his laptop into his backpack then puts his shoes on. Geumhyuk grins over at the younger man before taking his hand and walking to their gate. Jacob walks with Geumhyuk who tilts his head in confusion as he hears a voice over the intercom say that their gate is boarding. 

“Son of a bitch!” Geumhyuk shouts as he tightens his grip on Jacob’s hand then begins to run to their gate. 

“Geumhyuk!” Jacob shouts at his best friend as he’s basically dragged to their gate. 

Geumhyuk walks up to the desk and smiles sheepishly as their boarding passes are scanned and let onto the plane. Geumhyuk grins at Jacob as he puts their backpacks into the overhead containers. Geumhyuk lets Jacob sit next to the window, then sits next to him and holds his hand. 

“They must have been ahead of schedule,” Geumhyuk smiles at Jacob who rolls his eyes and lays his head on Geumhyuk’s shoulder, “Are you tired?” 

“Tired of your bullshit,” Jacob laughs and tightens his grip on Geumhyuk’s hand while smiling up at him. 

“I walked into that one, but go ahead and take a nap babe. It’ll be a couple of hours until we’re there,” Geumhyuk kisses Jacob’s forehead while smiling down at him. 

“Thanks for the permission,” Jacob rolls his eyes before turning his phone off then slowly falling asleep before the plane can take off. 

“Thank god it’s still open,” Geumhyuk hums softly before turning his phone off and looking out the airplane window then back at Jacob, “Back to where it all started,” Geumhyuk stretches his legs out slightly before laying his head on Jacob’s and falling asleep with him. 

An hour later, Geumhyuk is jolted awake when Jacob’s head falls off his shoulder causing his head to slip. Geumhyuk rubs the sleep out of his eyes before looking over at the younger male and smiling. The older turns his head towards the screen in front of him. They still had a little less than an hour to get to their destination. He hums and begins to play a game until he feels a small tug at his sleeve. Geumhyuk turns his attention to the younger who had just woken up. 

“Are we almost there?” Jacob asks and yawns before rubbing his eyes and looking over as the flight attendant stops by them. 

“Can I get you two anything to drink?” the male smiles at the two when Jacob nods his head. 

“Can I get a water please?” Jacob looks up at him before nuzzling his head into Geumhyuk’s side again. 

“I’ll take one as well please,” Geumhyuk smiles up before looking over at Jacob who yawns. 

The flight attendant smiles and hands them both some water before walking away to the next row of people. Geumhyuk adjusts so he can still drink his water with Jacob pressed into his side. 

“Are you gonna tell me where we’re going?” Jacob looks up at his best friend who shakes his head while smirking at Jacob’s pout, “You’re a dick.” 

“Jacob I’ve known you since you were three. How are you just finding this out?” Geumhyuk laughs as Jacob glares at him.

“Why are you so mean to me?” Jacob finishes his water then puts his empty cup beside Geumhyuk’s.

“It’s cute seeing your face get all red,” Geumhyuk leans down and kisses Jacob’s forehead. 

“I will not hesitate to punch you in your thigh,” Jacob glares at his friend who smirks and winks at the younger, “I can’t stand you.” 

“That’s why you’re sitting,” Geumhyuk laughs when Jacob glares at the older and punches his leg lightly, “Wanna play a game?” Geumhyuk smiles over at the younger. 

Jacob nods his head and starts to play a game on his screen that connects with Geumhyuk. Geumhyuk and Jacob continue to play while laughing when the other gets upset for losing. Jacob and Geumhyuk’s games pause to signify that the pilot is speaking. Geumhyuk smiles and looks over at Jacob who looks out the window and smiles. 

“You doing okay babe?” Geumhyuk holds Jacob’s hand who nods his head and smiles brightly at him. 

“Yeah. Still confused about what's happening, but I’m doing okay,” Jacob smiles over at Geumhyuk and snuggles into him. 

Geumhyuk smiles and kisses the top of the males head and laces their fingers together once again. He looks out the window then grips Jacob’s hand when the wheels of the plane make contact with the runway. Jacob grins over at Geumhyuk then kisses his hand and takes his seatbelt off when they’re allowed to. Geumhyuk stands up and stretches before turning his phone back on and grabbing Jacob and his bags. Once they’re let off the plane, Geumhyuk takes Jacob’s hand and leads him out of the plane. Geumhyuk walks towards the car rental place and pulls out his ID. He hands it to the person at the counter who smiles and leads them to a rental car. 

“How much is all of this costing you?” Jacob looks over at the older who smiles and opens the passenger door for Jacob, “Another thing you won’t tell me?” 

“Yeah,” Geumhyuk grins and puts their bags in the back seat before he gets into the driver’s seat, “Trust me, you’ll love this.” 

“You’re so confident,” Jacob grins at Geumhyuk who nods his head and begins to drive, “Can you at least tell me where we’re going right now?” 

“A hotel,” Geumhyuk smiles and continues to drive before holding Jacob’s hand and smiling. 

Jacob nods his head and turns the radio on while smiling at the scenery. Geumhyuk smiles brightly at Jacob as he drives to the hotel. He just hoped everything goes well. Geumhyuk drives to the hotel and parks in the parking lot before getting out of the car with Jacob. Geumhyuk grabs his bag, Jacob refusing to let Geumhyuk take his bag. Geumhyuk smiles and leads the younger inside while smiling. 

“Hello! What can I do for you two gentlemen today?” the receptionist smiles brightly at the two. 

“I have a reservation for one room. Lee Geumhyuk?” Geumhyuk smiles at the receptionist who takes the ID from Geumhyuk. 

She smiles and puts the information in before handing back Geumhyuk’s ID and now their hotel room key, “Enjoy your stay!” 

Geumhyuk smiles and takes Jacob to their room smiling. Geumhyuk swipes his card before walking inside the room with Jacob. Jacob drops his backpack off on the bed before he lays down on the bed. Geumhyuk chuckles and lays next to Jacob and pulls him close. 

“Why are we in China?” Jacob lays his head on Geumhyuk’s chest, “Is something wrong?” 

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Geumhyuk asks and smiles brightly at Jacob who nods his head, “It’s not here. Two more stops baby,” Geumhyuk chuckles at the scowl that has taken over Jacob’s features. 

Jacob stands up with Geumhyuk and holds his hand tightly. Geumhyuk slips the hotel key card in his pocket with his wallet and takes Jacob out of their hotel room and to the car smiling. Jacob gets into the passenger seat and hums softly as he texts Yoonho and Hosung. Geumhyuk gets in the driver’s seat while smiling before he starts the car. Geumhyuk holds Jacob’s hand and rubs his thumb against his hand as he begins to drive. Jacob looks around at the scenery before immediately identifying it as the market that Jacob and Geumhyuk used to come to all the time. Geumhyuk smiles and looks over at Jacob before pressing a kiss into Jacob’s hand. 

“Wait here?” Geumhyuk parks the car on the side of a street before getting out of the car. 

Jacob watches his best friend disappear into the store that he recognizes as the diner they used to eat at. Jacob’s mind begins to swarm with ideas of what was going to happen. Jacob is pulled out of his thoughts when Geumhyuk gets into the car. 

“Can you hold these please babe?” Geumhyuk holds up some take out containers to which Jacob immediately grabs them and holds them on his lap. 

Geumhyuk gets into the car and smiles brightly at him. Jacob looks over at Geumhyuk confused but he shrugs and starts the car before smiling brightly. He begins to drive again out of the marketplace and onto a very familiar road. Jacob’s eyes well up with tears as he sees Geumhyuk’s destination. Geumhyuk parks his car before grabbing the take out boxes from Jacob and gets out of the car. Jacob gets out of the car with Geumhyuk and smiles brightly at the sight. Their park. The park that started everything. Would it be the end of them as well? Jacob shakes his head from the negative thoughts before walking over to the old wooden picnic table with Geumhyuk. Geumhyuk grins and pulls out the take out containers before looking down at the table. He traces over where Jacob had carved their names into the table. Jacob looks up at Geumhyuk and smiles brightly. 

“Our park. Why’d you bring me here?” Jacob smiles brightly at Geumhyuk, the tears falling freely from his eyes. 

“It’s where everything started, remember? Those monkey bars are the reason why we’re here right now. I promised you a date, and here we are,” Geumhyuk smiles at Jacob who walks over to Geumhyuk and hugs him tightly. 

“I love you so much Geumhyuk, and I mean it!” Jacob cries into the older’s neck. 

“I love you too Jang Peng. You mean the world to me Cobi,” Geumhyuk tilts the others head up, “And it would mean the world to me if you would do me the honors of being my forever.” 

“Are you asking me out?” Jacob looks at Geumhyuk in shock, “You’re asking me to be your boyfriend. In our park. Geumhyuk!” Jacob cries out and hugs Geumhyuk incredibly close, “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend! Of course I will!” Jacob presses his lips to Geumhyuk’s. 

There the two males sat, their park now given a new meaning. It's where their friendship started and where it ended, only now the two males are pressed together and sharing their first dinner as boyfriends.


End file.
